Beyond the Past's Shadows
by Kelekona8
Summary: The war is over Voldemort is dead, so what happens to the Dream Team and their friends now? Sortof sequal to His Resting Place. Rating just to be safe.


Disclaimer: Not mine!

This is a sort-of sequal to a one-shot I wrote titled "His Resting Place" though you don't need to have read it to read this. This is either going to be just a one-shot as well or multi-chaptered, I haven't decided yet. Well, I hope that you will enjoy this story as much as I do writing it!

Beyond the Past's Shadow

Harry Potter was just finishing unpacking his belongings in the small but adaquate quarters he was to be living in for about 9 months. He was in the bedroom which held a four poster bed with rich red hangings, though he had been told he could change them if he should wish; a chest of drawers and a mirror; all of the furniture was made of a beautiful dark, strong wood and elegantly carved. A fire burned merrily in the fireplace; upon the mantle above it sat a large number of photographs:

There was a frame that held eight photographs (Ron had an identical one, a gift from Hermione a few days before) the first photograph was of the three of them from their first year standing together laughing, 2nd year just after a quiddich game Harry still in his uniform and Hermione and Ron in their house colors holding pennants, 3rd them sitting out by the lake out of their uniforms, 4th they were bundled up for a Hogsmead trip just before Christmas, 5th lounging around the room of requirement pouring over DADA books for the DA, 6th sitting before the fireplace in the Griffindor common room the evening after their first day of classes, the next picture was of them at Fleur and Bill's wedding, and finally one taken a month ago at a beach where they had gone with the Weasley family, Mr. and Mrs. Granger and Remus and Tonks. Next was a photo of him and Ginny, he was standing behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist; her hands rested over his; they were standing under a tree at the Burrow, it was a photo Mrs. Weasley had insisted on taking during their last visit. A picture of the entire Weasley family, which included Harry, Hermione, Remus, Tonks ("You are all family," Mrs. Weasley had simply said, to the agreement of all the other members) and, surprisingly, Percy (he had finally swallowed his pride and appologized; though things were far from healed from past hurts, but steps in the right direction were being taken) followed. He and Remus sitting in the Leaky Cauldron almost three months ago, the elder wizard regaling Harry with tales of his parents. A reunion of some of the members of the "core" members of the DA, which consisted of Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Neville; they were all sitting in Hogs Head around the table where they originally met for the first time. After that was one of him sitting with Hagrid on the front steps of his house on Hogwarts grounds (which he had refused to leave, even after the school was closed.) The next few pictures lingered in the past. A candid shot of him talking to Dumbledore after one of the tasks during the Triwizard Tournament in his 4th year. In the next one Harry was kneeling next to Buckbeak (a.k.a. Witherwings) with Sirius, laughing over something. The photo of his parents and Sirius at their wedding. Finally a picture of his parents holding him as a baby, smiling warmly and waving.

Harry felt his heart twist a little at the last four, memories slightly wrending. His eyes scanned back to the family photo. He had always been grateful for the Weasley's acceptance of him; it had nearly brought him to tears when they had said that he was part of the family. All through the years they had been the family he had never had, even when he and Ginny "announced" that they were together (their little scene at Rosemerta's after he returned left little doubt of their status), there was a lot of good natured ribbing along with calmly delivered threats from the Weasley brothers, particuarly when Ginny began to basically live at Harry's flat, Mrs. Weasley had actually been rather thrilled, Mr. Weasley had just shaken Harry's hand and ordered him to be careful with his little girl. Hermione had heaved a sigh of relief at the assurance, she and Ron were willing to go against familial aproval for their relationship, but they much prefered to have their blessing; infact the Weasleys were ecstatic, there were many "It's about time!" Remus and Tonks had also been drawn into the family, Mrs. Weasley had seemed to taken in their lack of family and decided that it was their place to become their family.

Harry's lips stretched into a grin. He returned his attention to removing the last articles of clothing from his old trunk (which had remained with him through school to now) and placing them in the drawers. He glanced at his watch (left to him by Dumbledore; it had taken him months to learn how to read it); he then headed into the bathroom; he inspected his reflection for a moment, approving of his robes, and making a halfhearted attempt at organizing his perpetually messy hair into some form of order. It didn't really bother him that much any more, particuarly after Ginny had told him that she actually liked it just the way it was (they had been lying in bed, she running her fingers through his hair lovingly.) He exited the bathroom and went through the bedroom into the sitting room. It had two comfortable chairs sitting in front of the fireplace, more photos from his years in school, and the places he had visited the year before sat on its mantle. A desk and chair sat in one corner, several bookshelves lined the walls, filled with books that he had collected over the years and through his travels, and finally a coat stand by the large wooden door, a thick cloak hung. All the furniture was made from the same wood as that in the bedroom. He headed out of the door, locking it behind him, sweeping down the very halls he had traversed for six of the best years he had known. Hogwarts held so many memories for him, both good and painful. Harry had, for so long, wanted to be an Aurror, and after defeating Voldemort, they had been very willing to overlook his unfinished schooling and allowing him to enter the Academy; Harry had thought he would be thrilled if this were to happen, but the truth was he was just tired. He had no real desire to fight even more after all he had been through; besides he was still annoyed with the Ministry. He had turned them down. He also had several professional quiddich teams lusting after him, Harry had been tempted by these offers, but quickly realised that this would keep him in the very spotlight that he wanted to escape, so he had slightly regretfully declined the offers. Harry had actually been taking odd jobs around Diagon Alley, helping where he was needed, but he was also keeping an eye on things at Hogwarts. They had finally decided to reopen the school. At first Minerva McGonagall had been asked to be headmistress, but she had turned it down, deciding to retire, but she had a recommendation. Remus Lupin. There had been a lot of nervous mumblings, but Remus's brave actions in the fight against Voldemort had been brought to light and many were willing to overlook his "condition" as long as certain precautions were taken. Remus had at first wanted to refuse, but McGonagall had taken him aside and spoken to him, no one knew what had been said, but whatever it was it had changed his mind. Harry was very happy for his old mentor and friend. Then Remus approached him with a proposition of his own, he wanted Harry to be the DADA teacher.

_"But Professor Dumbledore told me that no one is hired at the age of 18!" He had stared at the elder wizard with shock._

_"No other wizard has had the experiences you have," Remus had pointed out, in the same calm, patient voice he had used with his students._

_Harry couldn't disagree with this. "But I never even finished my education."_

_Remus had just smiled. "Not in the conventional sense, no, but I doubt that there is really anything more anyone could teach you. Again your personal experience."_

In the end Harry had caved, though truthfully it wasn't unwillingly, part of him remembered how it felt with the DA; how much he had enjoyed that. Naturally a gitch came up.

_Harry knocked on the door of what had once been Dumbledore's office and was bidded in. Harry opened the door to reveal a somewhat different decore, Fawkes's empty perch, and Remus Lupin behind the desk, who looked up, smiling at the sight of his visitor._

_"Harry. To what do I owe this pleasure?" He set down his quill as Harry took the seat in front of him that he had indicated._

_"Professor - "_

_"Harry," Remus raised an eyebrow, "You don't have to call me 'Professor'. You can call me Remus."_

_Harry gave him a wry smile. "Sorry, still a habit."_

_Remus chuckled._

_"_Remus _there is a slight issue with my being a teacher."_

_Remus's eyebrows rose. "What would that be?"_

_"Ginny."_

_Understanding immediately entered Remus's expression._

_"I am guessing that it is generally not a good thing for teachers to be involved with one of their students. And I can't give Ginny up."_

_"I wouldn't expect you to, Harry, any more than I could give up Tonks." He nodded to the photo on his desk of him and the Aurror._

_"So, what do we do?"_

_Remus folded his hands on his desk in front of him. "Harry, do you think you could be impartial with Ginny? Do you think that the both of you can keep an 'appropriate' student-teacher relationship in public?"_

_Harry thought for a moment, seriously considering what he was asking, trying to determine whether he could do what Remus was asking. Finally he nodded. "I believe I can; I will talk to Ginny later, but I believe that we can."_

_Remus nodded. "Good."_

_Harry stood to leave._

_"Oh, and Harry."_

_Harry stopped just before the door and turned back._

_"What teachers or students do outside of class time is no one's business but their own." Remus raised his eyes, an amused twist to his mouth._

Harry had spoken to Ginny that evening; she had sworn to keep an appropriate facade; she grinned at Remus's implied consent for them to continue their relationship even during the school year.

Harry's stomach was twisting nervously into knots and then out of them as he headed toward where the second year transfers and first years would be arriving with Hagrid leading them. Remus had asked him to greet them; Harry had been honored by this since it was normally assigned to the deputy head, but seeing as who it was going to be had not been decided yet Remus had had to assign it to someone else. Harry came to a stop in front of the large door through which he had passed himself what seemed like a lifetime ago, adopting a posture and expression that, hopefully, hid his nervousness. Finally he heard the knock on the door and opened it. He was met with the sight of Hagrid, holding a lantern, surrounded by a group of children that was almost twice the size of that which he had arrived in in his first year.

"Alrigh' there _Professor_?" Hagrid grinned at him, which Harry returned.

"Thanks, Hagrid. We'll see you in the hall."

Hagrid nodded and headed off.

Harry turned his attention to the group of new students. "Please follow me." He turned and headed up the stairs; once he reached the top landing he stopped and turned back to the children. He had been aware of their whispers ever since he opened the door, their stipulations. "Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Professor Potter, head of Griffindor House." That had been another thing Remus had begged of Harry and Harry had been honored to agree to. "In a few moments you will step through these doors and join your classmates to be sorted into your houses: Griffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Your house will be like your family; your triumphs will earn your house points while any breaking of rules will warrent the deduction of them." His eyes scanned each face, unable to help but wonder if there would be any Weasley twins or Marauders, Percys or Snapes, Malfoys or Hermiones, Rons or Nevilles, Lunas or Ginnys, or perhaps even any like himself. "Now, please follow me." He pushed the doors open to the great hall. He was strongly reminded of his first entrance into this room, the faces had changed, but there was still a sea of black pointed hats. He heard the whispers and saw the turning heads as he walked by. Well, there was something that hadn't changed.

He could see the teachers at the table. Some faces had remained the same: Prof. Trelawney, Firenze, Prof. Sprout, Prof. Flitwick, Hagrid, Madam Pomfry, Madam Hooch and even Prof. Slughorn (who had finally agreed to return to teach Potions and the the head of Slytherin after much prodding by McGonagall, Remus and, reluctantly, Harry.) Then there was Remus in the chair in the center and Hermione, who was the new tranfiguration teacher, which thrilled her to no end, particuarly because McGonagall had suggested her first; the only real downside for Hermione in her job was that Ron wasn't there. He, like Harry, had been accepted into the Aurror Academy, and had accepted, he had been ecstatic when he had been placed under Kingsley Shacklebolt's mentorship. Hermione and Ron were proud of each other, and when Hermione eventually vocalized her regret Ron had actually been relieved to hear that he wasn't the only one, but had pointed out that even if she hadn't accepted he still wouldn't be able to be around much because of his training.

Harry came to a stop beside the stool upon which the sorting hat rested; he picked up the scroll that sat next to the hat and turned so that he faced both the hat and the new students. All the returning students' attention turned to the hat, all wondering what the hat might say, some of the students had only known the hat's warnings while others did have memories of the hat's pre-war songs; regardless everyone in the room, who knew what to expect, was wondering the same thing, what would the hat's song be?

The song abruptly began echoing through the hall; across the enchanted ceiling, which showed a crystal clear sky with a multitued of stars that could never be counded in one lifetime. It sang of it's job, of the joy of the end of the war, of that even though they were being placed into houses that did not mean that they should not be united, and finally of each of the houses' virtues. Once it ended the hall burst into applause. Harry couldn't help but think that that had to have been the best song the hat had ever woven.

He unrolled the scroll in his hands, clearing his throat. "When I call your name please come up, sit on the the stool and I will place the hat on your head." He read the first name off the list, "Andrews, Charlotte." A tiny first year girl, whom didn't look at all the required 11 years, with a pair of soft curly brown pigtails, timidly stepped forward and had to struggled a little to get up on the stool; Harry placed the Hat, which dropped particuarly low on her face. They waited several moment before the hat's cry echoed, "GRYFFINDOR!" to which the corrisponding table erupted in cheers. The little girl lifted the hat off of her head and handed it to Harry with a smile, a pleased blush on her cheeks, and scurried over to join her housemates. The sorting continued from there, a little longer than past years due to the transfer second years. Finally the last student was placed in their house (Zacks, Nicholas, a second year boy who had aubern hair and many freckles, placed in Slytherin.) Harry took away the stool and the hat. When he returned he took his place (he and Hermione were sitting on either side of Remus, with Harry to the right next to Hagrid and Hermione to the left next to Madam Pomfry.) Remus rose to give the prerequisite speech from the headmaster given at the start of each year.

He raised his hands for silence, which gradually came. "Welcome to the start of a new year at Hogwarts, and to those of you are returning, welcome back! We are thrilled to be able to reopen our doors after them being closed for a year. For those of you who do not know I am Professor Remus Lupin, the new headmaster." There were a few whoops and cheers from students who had had been in attendance when he had taught DADA. "As those of you who are returning can see, we have many familiar faces among the staff, and several new ones as well, allow me to introduce our two new teachers, Professor Hermione Granger, who will be teaching Transfiguration, and Professor Harry Potter, head of Griffindor house and the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." And amused smirk spread across his face while the students cheered loudly at having two such renowned warriors from the war as teachers. "Hopefully we will be able to keep Professor Potter here longer than previous teachers." Laughter rang through the hall from the elder students. "I would also like to announce that the new head of Slytherin house is Professor Slughorn, our potions teacher." There was applause, though not as enthusiastic as for Harry and Hermione. "Now a few start of term announcements. I would like to remind you all, for I am sure that there are those among you who have forgotten over the year you have been away, and for those who are new, that the forbidden forest is off-limits. Our caretaker, Mr. Filch, will gladly show any interested parties the list of forbidden items, which had reached a record length, being longer than any other schools." There were snikers; Harry and Hermione couldn't help exchanging amused smirks at the irony of this, considering that a rather large percentage of those items ended up there due to the help of the man speaking at the moment. "Finally I would like to ask that on nights of the full moon that you all avoid my office, for I shall be unfortunately be...indisposed." Remus gave them a self-depriciating smile, which lessened any discomfort there might have been due to the mention of his lycanthropy. "Now let us all enjoy our meal." At that last word, food immediately appeared on the tables in overflowing amounts.

Happy chatter filled the great hall. Harry looked around the room becoming somewhat lost in memory, seeing their shadows. Hermione's voice calling him brought him back to the present; he smiled at her reassuringly. He glance once more at the tables watching the ghosts, both real and figuative, before finally turning to the food.

8

OK, as I came to the end of this I really began to realize that I am going to have to make this a multi-chapter story, because there is so much I want to do with it. I hope you liked it! Thank you so much for reading it and please review! Constructive criticism and praise are both not only accepted, but treasured, flames will be used to satisfy by pyromaniac side.


End file.
